Young God
by DucksRFriend
Summary: "If there's a light at the end, it's just the sun in your eyes, I know you wanna go to heaven but you're human tonight" - In which a boy and a girl fall deeply in love as the world crashes down around them. - Book 1 of the Arianna Hale Series - Scott x OC - Full Summary Inside -
1. Summary

_**Summary**_

* * *

※ _"Oh baby girl, you know we're gonna be legends,"_ ※

* * *

Arianna Hale is gone. Burned. Lost. 's what the world thinks. That she died in that fire along with most of the Hale family all those years ago, despite the fact that they never found her body. The surviving Hales were especially devastated at the lost of their younger sister, their niece, their best friend. Everyone thought she was dead.

They were wrong.

* * *

※ _"I'm the king and you're the queen, and we will stumble through heaven,"_ ※

* * *

When Arianna is found unconscious in the remains of the old Hale house one night by none other than Scott McCall, it seems that the once quiet town of Beacon Hills is in for another shock. Questions arise, but when the last thing Arianna remembers is the Hale fire, it only adds to the ominous feeling of time running out hanging over their heads. Everyone though that it would quiet down after their encounter with the Nogitsune.

They had no clue.

* * *

※ _"If there's a light at the end, it's just the sun in your eyes,"_ ※

* * *

With a new enemy on the horizon, confusing and steadily growing feelings, and danger like they've never seen before, there are no correct moves in this game. Danger and heartbreak is imminent for the McCall pack and everyone around them, and now Arianna is right in the middle of it. Now they have nowhere to run, and no places to hide from the coming chaos.

They can never go back.

* * *

※ _"I know you wanna go to heaven, but you're human tonight."_ ※

* * *

※ **_A/N: This story is set post-Season 3B but pre-Season 4. There is no set season for this story as it will be my own original plotline, and I ask that no one uses my storyline or OC without my permission. I will most likely have to first chapter out sometime today. Thank you!_** ※


	2. ※ 0 ※ Strange Dreams ※

**Hey! c;**

 **First of all, thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME! And it was only the summary... :O**

 **Anyway, here's the first chapter! ENJOY! :D**

 **※ 0 ※ Strange Dreams and Late Night Travels ※**

 ** _Scott;_**

 _I was running through the woods, branches whipping past and leaves crunching beneath my feet. The moon shone down brightly, but it did little to chase away the shadows in the dense forest. I was breathing heavily, but I barely noticed over the adrenaline coursing through my veins. I have to reach her. I have to find her. I ran faster; time was running out._

 _Then the scene shifted, and I found myself in some sort of cabin, an unfamiliar girl chained to a wooden beam in front of me. She appeared to be breathing heavily, and she looked strained. I felt my mouth moving, like I was speaking, but I couldn't hear what I was saying. The dark room seemed to grow fractionally brighter, and I peered upwards to see a skylight reveal the night sky. I watched as the last bit of clouds slipped away, revealing the bright full moon they had been hiding. I looked back to the girl, her head bowed and hair shrouding her face. Suddenly, her head shot up, and her now bright violet eyes met mine._

 _In an instant, the scene changed again, and I was suddenly standing a few feet away from some sort of cliff. The same unfamiliar girl from earlier stood at the very edge, her horrified gaze locked on something behind me. I wanted to go to her, to speak, to turn around, to do something, anything, but I couldn't move a single muscle. It was as if I were frozen in place. Just then, her eyes met my own, and an emotion I couldn't quite place flashed across her face. Suddenly, she gave me a warm smile, all traces of fear gone from her features, and although I saw a tear make its way down her face, I could tell the smile she gave me was genuine. And then, with her gaze never leaving mine and peaceful smile intact, she leaned backwards, falling off the edge._

 _Suddenly, I was in the middle of the old Hale house, standing amidst the ruins. I looked around at the rubble, my eyes taking in the semi-familiar shapes. Just then, a powerful feeling of urgency hit me, and I felt my focus sharpen. I had to come here. I_ needed _to come here. She was waiting for me._

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

I jolted awake, my body shooting upwards and my head whipping around. I was breathing heavily, my muscles tensed. A moment later, I seemed to come to my senses, my body relaxing slightly. But, as quickly as I had calmed down, my body became rigid once more as the memories of my strange dream came flooding back to me. More specifically, memories of _her_. I knew it was crazy, but I couldn't help but feel like she was important somehow.

 _That's stupid._ I mentally scolded, _It was just a dream._ She _was just a dream._

And yet, at the same time, I couldn't help but wonder. I vaguely remembered Lydia saying something about how you could only see people you've seen before in dreams, but I knew I had never seen the girl before. I definitely would've remembered seeing someone like her. I looked at the clock on my bedside table, staring at the fluorescent red numbers that announced that it was a little bit past 2AM.

Groaning quietly at my own idiocy, I stood up from my bed and began to get dressed. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep again if I didn't go to the Hale house, plus I couldn't quite shake the urgent feeling from my dream out of my head.

In one swift move, I slid open my window and jumped to the ground below.

 _Time for yet another misadventure into the Beacon Hills preserve._ I announced sarcastically in my mind, _Hopefully no one gets a life-changing bite from a psycho alpha werewolf this time._

Huffing a bit at the thought, I began my trek towards the woods.

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

I stared up at the Hale house, briefly wondering if I was making a mistake. I mean, I did just walk miles into the woods in the dead of night without telling anyone because of a dream I had.

 _I'm already here._ I decided firmly, _I'm going in._

Before I could change my mind, I strode up to the door and pushed it open with little resistance. I walked cautiously into what used to be the foyer, glancing around as I stood in the exact same place as I had in my dream. Nothing. No sudden feelings to go anywhere or mysterious girls appearing.

I wasn't sure if I felt relieved or disappointed by the lack of anything unusual, most likely some weird combination of both emotions. I turned around, ready to leave, when suddenly an unfamiliar yet strangely familiar scent I couldn't quite identify reached my nose.

I whirled around, only hesitating for a moment before I began to slowly walk in the direction that the smell was coming from, which was just around one of the corners. An ominous weighted feeling of anticipation grew in my chest like I was watching a horror movie and the main character was about to open the door to the obviously haunted attic while suspenseful music played in the background. In fact, I felt a lot like someone in a horror movie right now. The feeling of dread was only increasing as I steadily inched forward, and yet, I couldn't force myself to stop moving. Finally, as the maddening feeling reached it's peak, I whipped around the corner, unable to resist any longer.

My breath caught in my throat and my heart seemed to skip a beat as I froze, my eyes locked on the figure splayed on the ground in the center of the room.

It was her.

The girl from my dream.

I stood there for a moment in utter shock, unable to comprehend what was right in front of me.

She's real.

She's _real._

I shook my head a bit, blinking a few times in an attempt to reign in my startled and scattered thoughts. Now was not the time to think about the many, many questions swirling around in my mind; there would be time for that later. I had to make sure she was okay first.

I moved closer so that I was next to her, crouching down and placing two fingers on her neck. I felt her pulse, she was alive, but barely. She needed medical help.

After a brief millisecond of hesitation, I picked her up, carrying the unconscious girl bridal style in my arms.

I debated going to the hospital, but I decided it wouldn't be the best idea. I mean, I did just find her in an abandoned house in the forest after all, the Hale house no less. Well, at least I knew of one doctor who specialized in the strange, possibly-supernatural happenings of Beacon Hills.

To Deaton's clinic we go.

I walked out of the decrepit home, hurriedly making my way through the woods as fast as I could without jostling the girl in my arms.

 _Time for the true alpha werewolf to go see the druid emissary veterinarian in the middle of the night about the mysterious, passed-out girl from a dream that was found in the house that was burnt down by hunters to kill more werewolves._ I stated in my mind.

 _Great._ I sighed to myself, _You know it's bad when a sentence like_ that _makes perfect sense._

I continued on through the forest as the small sliver of the newly waxing moon shone down through the branches, working with the stars in an attempt to illuminate the shadows through the darkness of the night sky.


End file.
